bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Series 13
Series 13 of Britain's Got Talent was aired in 2019, with the first episode being shown on Saturday 6th April. Ant & Dec returned as presenters, the first time Ant had appeared on TV since he was charged with drink-driving in 2018. Simon Cowell, Amanda Holden, Alesha Dixon and David Walliams returned on the Judging panel, with Stephen Mulhern returning to host the after-show Britain's Got More Talent. The show was won by retired singer and Chelsea Pensioner Colin Thackery. The show saw three notable events this series. The events in order occurred as follows, Brotherhood had to drop out of the semi finals and became the first act to ever have to do so, due to health and safety concerns concerning their act with Libby and Charlie being drafted in as their last minute replacement. The revelation of Ant & Decs 2018 golden buzzer Marc Spelmann returning under anonymity as mysterious hooded and masked figure X, as discovered when he unmasked himself in his live final performance. The third and final event of notability was the fact that Colin Thackery had become the shows oldest winner in its history winning at 89 years of age, surpassing series one winner Opera Singer Paul Potts' record. So all in all, it was a highly dramatic series this year. Other controversial events that are given honourable mentions include Holden's F bomb during the duration of The Haunting and it's spooky nature. The controversy of Chapter 13's west end fame, and Holden giving them her Golden Buzzer. The misleading to some BGMT Golden Buzzer moment of David J Watson and Stephen Mulhern, and Jimmy Tamley feeling that after Simons walk-off during his semi-finals act that the show had 'thrown him under the bus'. Semi Finals After 2 rounds of auditions, 40 acts made it through to the semi-finals, the same as in Series 11 You can find audition rejects here and second round rejects here For PC users, contestants marked in made it to the Final. Danger act Brotherhood were initially due to perform in the fifth semi-final, however they were forced to withdraw due to safety issues. They were replaced by dance act Libby and Charlie near enough at the last minute as a whole. Semi-Final 1 The acts were: *Akshat Singh *Tony Rudd *Brian Gilligan *The Haunting * *Khronos Girls * *Rosie & Adam Dave & Finn and Flakefleet Primary advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 2 The acts were: *The Queen *Guy First (State of Fart) *Vardanyan Brothers *Giorgia Borg *Matt Stirling * * *Faith Tucker 4MG and Siobhan Phillips advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 3 The acts were: *Angels Inc. *Rob King *KNE *John Archer *Gomonov Knife Show * * *Chapter 13 Colin Thackery and Kojo Anim advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 4 The acts were: *Lil Icons *Ursula Burns *Kerr James *Graeme Mathews *Duo A&J *Jimmy Tamley * * Ben Hart and Mark McMullan advanced through to the Final. Semi-Final 5 The acts were: *Gonzo * *Jacob Jones *Fabulous Sisters *Leanne Mya *Barbara Nice * * X and Jonathan Goodwin advanced through to the Final. However, Libby & Charlie were later chosen to advance through to the Final as a Wildcard Semi-Final Stats Top 5 Acts by voting percentage: *1. Dave & Finn (29.2%) *2. Colin Thackery (29.1%) *3. Ben Hart (28.6%) *4. 4MG (28.2%) *5. X (27.4%) Worst 5 Acts by voting percentage: *1. Ursula Burns (0.6%) *2. Fabulous Sisters (1.1%) *3. KNE (1.3%) *4. Jacob Jones (2.3%) *5. Gomonov Knife Show (2.6%) Final The acts were: These are the results of the Final: *11th: 4MG *10th: Libby and Charlie *9th: Siobhan Phillips *8th: Jonathan Goodwin *7th: Mark McMullan *6th: Flakefleet Primary *5th: Dave & Finn *4th: Kojo Anim *3rd: Ben Hart *2nd: X *1st: Colin Thackery Category:Series Category:Series 13